


情灼

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	情灼

冬季的雨来得猝不及防，已经断断续续下了半月，潮湿阴冷的天气叫人难以忍受，楚晚宁怕冷，这样的天气对他来说实在是要命，有时手脚一整天都是冰凉的。

墨燃为了让他好受些，特意去市集买了好几块大大的羊毛毡子铺在地上，屋内的炭火也不曾断过，烤得羊毛毡子暖洋洋的。

雨天不便出门，楚晚宁披了一件外袍赤脚盘腿坐在毡子上，捧了一卷书安静地看着，屋外雨声未歇，屋内静谧温暖，看着看着，他渐渐觉出有些乏了，迷迷糊糊地就这样睡在了毡子上。

“师尊……”

墨燃推开门，一眼便瞧见楚晚宁侧躺在羊毛毡上，柔顺的墨发随意铺在洁白的毡子上，手上还攥着一卷书，睡得正香甜。他轻手轻脚地走过去，幸亏这屋子炭火烧得旺，毡子也铺得厚，楚晚宁一张白皙的脸庞被被热气熏得微微泛红，他薄唇半张着，吐气均匀，显然是睡得熟了。

“小傻子。”墨燃怕将他吵醒，小心翼翼地将他手中的书卷抽出来放好，随即也躺了下来将他搂在怀里，嗅着他身上淡淡的海棠花香睡了过去。

不知过了多久，楚晚宁醒来的时候天色昏沉，雨却似乎有越下越大的趋势，他睁开眼便发现自己被墨燃抱在了怀中，怪不得越睡越热，仿佛抱了个火炉一般，连背上都出了一层薄汗。他想挣开，却发觉墨燃搂得实在太紧了些，自己又不忍心将他吵醒，只能任由他搂着等着他醒来。

其实，楚晚宁醒了的时候墨燃也醒了，但他不舍得松开怀里的大宝贝，于是便这样装睡想逗一逗他，没想到楚晚宁轻轻挣了几下就乖乖地由着他抱了，实在是招人疼爱。

墨燃心中一片柔软，睁开双眼正好对上了楚晚宁一双清澈的凤眼，明明是朝夕相处的人，却对他越发上瘾，恨不能将他关起来，吻遍他的全身，时时刻刻将自己的硬热埋在他的柔软里，让他身上永远沾染着他的气味，每一寸肌肤都遍布他留下的痕迹。

“你……”这种眼神实在太熟悉了，楚晚宁一句话还未说完便被墨燃翻身压在了身下，他在楚晚宁的唇上轻啄了一下，低声道：“醒了？”

楚晚宁点点头想起身去沐浴更衣，睡了一觉背上汗涔涔的实在是不舒服，但被墨燃这样看着却让他本能地不敢乱动。

“晚宁……”他轻车熟路地抬高楚晚宁一条长腿将其环在自己的腰上，急急地将他的裤子连同亵裤一把扯下，挺身摩擦着他敏感的下身，“我想要。”

楚晚宁：“………………”

他实在想不明白为何这人刚睡了一觉醒来就有如此精力。

这些天冬雨未停，他们几乎天天待在屋子里，屋内温暖，楚晚宁疏懒，经常披着一件外袍披散着头发在屋内或看书或弹琴，时不时吃上两块墨燃做的点心，喝一壶清茶，生活也不过如此惬意。

可实际上，楚晚宁看书弹琴的时间实在是少得可怜，他一大半的时间几乎都荒废在了床上，连衣服都没怎么穿过。

两人出不了门，墨燃更是不想放他下床，晚上将他做得哭着、颤着声音，软着腰肢让他停下，待好不容易结束了，等到他醒来的时候墨燃会温柔吻着他的眼帘、鼻子安抚他，但却也会抬高了他的一条长腿，就着昨夜的湿润插进去，似乎有用不完的精力去做这些事情。

连日来丝毫没有节制的欢爱让楚晚宁害怕，他觉得自己刚从欲望的漩涡出来便又被墨燃带着卷入了另一个漩涡，连续不断的快感侵蚀着他的理智，到后来，几乎是只要墨燃含住他莹白的耳垂，或是吸吮着他艳红的舌尖，他便会主动地、无意识地将双腿打开缠上他的腰柔顺地接纳他，甚至主动跨坐在他身上下扭动着，仰起头与他唇舌交缠，渴望着他更凶狠的占有与玩弄。楚晚宁沉溺

在快感中时却也心慌，他觉得自己快要被墨燃玩坏了，他明明不是这样的，如今却恨不得时时刻刻与他纠缠在一起，被欲望彻底操控。

“师尊，”墨燃抵住他的额头沙哑地问道，“好不好？”

“我……”楚晚宁想推开他，却惊觉他的手已经不安分地摸上了他上下撸动着，楚晚宁有些羞恼，“昨晚才……”

墨燃长臂一伸搂住楚晚宁精瘦的腰肢让他贴近了自己的胸膛，额头抵额头，鼻尖碰鼻尖地凝视着他的眼睛说道：“晚宁，我喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你。”

这句话墨燃说得不多，但每一次听到，楚晚宁的心会不受控制地猛烈跳动起来，他的胸膛正贴着墨燃，不知他会不会发现自己乱了节奏的心跳，楚晚宁觉得丢人，他们都在一起这么久了，自己还是这么不争气。

可是，墨燃也并不比他冷静，每一次的拥抱亲吻，只要是楚晚宁给的，都能让他失控。

“我知道。”

楚晚宁垂下眼帘红着耳根，几乎是有些笨拙地、闷着嗓子说出了这三个字来。

“你不知道。”墨燃摇摇头，握起楚晚宁的手放在自己胸膛处心脏跳动的位置，“晚宁，我想把你关起来、捆在床上，我想把你的衣袍扒光吻遍你的全身，让你的身上一直留着我的痕迹，我想抬高你的腿将自己埋进你温热的小穴里，将你射满，堵住不让我的东西流出来，让你浑身沾满我的气息，我想每天都把你操到昏过去再干到醒过来，我想只有我能看到你，可是，我舍不得。”

“宝贝，”他握着楚晚宁的手啄了一下，脸侧蹭着他的手背，“我每天都在想你。”

楚晚宁觉得脸颊烧的慌，也不知道是羞的还是被房内的热气蒸的，过于露骨的表白让他招架不住，他只能故作镇定道：“我们几乎每天都在一起。”

“不一样，”墨燃凝视着他的眼睛，“只要见到你，我就忍不住想抱你，想亲你，想把你操射，每天都在想。”

“我……”楚晚宁很烫，浑身都烫，连心都是滚烫的，“我也没……”

我也没不让你做啊！

当然，他不好意思说出口，墨燃也知道他要说什么。

“可是还不够，”墨燃垂下眼角看他，“总是觉得要不够你，快要疯了。”

楚晚宁抿着唇红着眼角看他，墨燃紫黑的眼眸里压抑着太多的情意和欲望，他不自觉地被他吸引，于是便捧起了他的脸，主动送上了自己湿润的双唇。

他主动撬开墨燃的牙关，伸出舌尖与他纠缠，引得他更激动地一手捧上他的后脑勺更深地回吻他。

楚晚宁双手环上了墨燃的脖子，仰起头任他近乎疯狂地啃咬着自己的下唇，带着薄茧的双手探入他的衣袍内，不住在他光滑的脊背上抚摸着，慢慢滑向他敏感的脊椎，再往下托起他挺翘的臀用力揉搓着。

“啊……”墨燃终于放开了他红肿的唇瓣，楚晚宁双唇未合，一双凌厉的凤眼染上了情欲的颜色，轻喘着看着他，更像无声的引诱。

“宝贝，”他蹭着楚晚宁的肩窝，伸出舌尖舔舐着他修长白皙的脖子，“真的好喜欢你。”

楚晚宁抱住他的腰，一个用力将他转身压在了身下，他弯着腿跨坐在墨燃的小腹处，眼神狠厉地看着他，可眼尾处的薄红却平添几分旖旎，他轻颤着双手一言不发地解着墨燃的衣袍。

墨燃微眯着眼看他：“师尊这是在做什么？”一开口，才恍然发觉自己的声音竟已如此粗粝。

楚晚宁低头专心致志、面无表情地继续着手中的动作，看起来比做机甲的时候还要认真几分，但墨燃看到他被长发遮住的、若隐若现的耳根却烧得通红，他开口道：“我……我不想你难受。”清冷的声线带着一丝显而易见的颤抖，墨燃忍不住爱怜地抚上他白嫩的大腿内侧摩挲着，早已涨起的欲望直直抵住他的腿根上下挺动着，磨得白嫩的大腿一片通红。

“快点，”墨燃急切地伸手扯掉楚晚宁身上仅剩的衣袍，“我忍不住了。”

两人好不容易将衣衫褪尽，楚晚宁却慌了，脱是脱了，可是接下来要怎么做呢？

墨燃却也是等不及，他无时无刻不在渴望着他，而今他一丝不挂地跨坐在他身上，他本就不是什么圣人，叫他如何能忍？

“师尊”，他软着语气撒娇，“我好难受。”边说着边两手微微托起他的臀，摸寻到那个诱人的小穴便毫不犹豫地探进去一根手指，果然，连日来的操弄，里面还湿软着，引诱着他将自己的粗大插进去。

他用两根手指在小穴内研磨抚弄着，抚过他每一寸肠壁，楚晚宁配合着他的动作微微抬高自己的臀尖，嘴里不断溢出细碎的呻吟。

“可以了，”他恋恋不舍地把手指抽了出来，“晚宁帮帮我好不好？”

楚晚宁自然拒绝不了这样的恳求，他咬着唇，颤抖着去握住他粗长的欲望，企图塞进自己的身体里，但可能是太紧张的缘故，试了好几次都滑了出去，最后还是墨燃受不了这样的折磨，好心地“帮”他扶住了自己的东西，哄骗道：“这样放不进去的，乖，我帮你扶着，你自己掰开屁股坐下来。”

“我……”楚晚宁屈辱得眼睛都蒙上了一层水雾，“不要这样……”

“方才明明是师尊说要让我舒服的，”墨燃颇有几分委屈，“我快要憋坏了。”

说出去的话泼出去的水，况且墨燃看起来的确很不好受，楚晚宁只好屈辱着、倔强着，僵硬地闭着眼掰开自己的臀瓣，强忍羞耻任由那一根顺着臀缝找到了他湿润的的穴口，一下子将整根都吞了进去。

“啊——”皆是一声舒服的叹息。

被熟悉的紧致柔软包裹着，墨燃一插进去就本能地挺腰自下而上地抽插着，被楚晚宁紧紧包裹着的快感让他欲望升腾。即便是做了那么多次，楚晚宁依旧难以适应他的尺寸和频率，双手撑着他的硬实的胸膛语不成句：“太、太快了……慢一点……太大了……” 墨燃双手握住他的臀瓣掰得更开，十指深陷用力揉弄着，每一次的抽插都恨不能将自己全部埋进去：“宝贝，你真紧，咬得我好爽。”  
每一次的进出都恰好擦过他体内最敏感的一点，楚晚宁被他顶得腰肢酸软，最猛烈的快感自最羞耻的地方袭来，他难以承受地在墨燃的胸膛上留下了几道抓痕，仿佛是航行在海上的一叶扁舟，汹涌的快感快要将他淹没了。 他俯下身去寻找墨燃饱满的唇，他快要承受不住他激烈的抽插了，他只想墨燃亲亲他、摸摸他、疼疼他，他渴望着更深刻、更亲密的性爱。

于是他主动伸出自己的舌尖细细舔舐着墨燃的唇缝，墨燃很快吮住了他的舌尖与他激烈亲吻着，舔过他口中每一颗洁白的牙齿，双臂也离开了他的臀瓣紧紧拥住贴在他身上的楚晚宁，一手插进他浓密的头发按住他的脑袋，品尝过他每一寸甜蜜。

“宝贝舒服吗？”

“……舒服，”最紧要的关头偏偏他坏心地停了下来，楚晚宁难耐地扭动着腰肢，哑着声音道，“动、动一下。”

墨燃如他所愿，在流着水的湿软里小穴打着圈圈，时而又忽然猛烈地撞到最深处，楚晚宁被他操弄得双目失焦，泪水不受控地滴落下来。

“这里，”墨燃揪着他胸前近日来一直红肿着的小乳尖揉搓着，“也想要吗？”

“要、要……”楚晚宁泣不成声，“给我………”

“要什么？宝贝不说清楚我怎么知道呢？”

楚晚宁委屈极了，只能颤着声音道：“要你，要你摸摸它，好难受……”

墨燃坏心眼地重重一捏，惹得楚晚宁发出一声不知的痛苦还是舒爽的呻吟，接着伸出舌尖舔了一下可怜兮兮的小奶尖，问道：“只要摸摸？”

楚晚宁：“…………”

妈的，一个两个都不是东西！

他眼眶通红，倔强地看着墨燃，终究还是不忍看他难受，于是墨燃“好心”地含住了他的小奶尖，舌头沿着乳晕打着圈圈，用牙齿咬住向外拉扯着。

楚晚宁乖乖地挺起胸脯任他玩弄，一手还被他强行带着抚上了自己另一个小乳尖打着圈圈研磨着，羞耻又刺激。

墨燃吐出他红肿的小奶尖，轻轻往上面吹了一口气，引来他一阵轻颤，戏谑道：“这里倒是被玩得越来越熟了，好漂亮的红色，宝贝喜欢吗？”

楚晚宁：“………………”

喜欢你奶奶个腿，这大半月来他那里就一直红肿着，穿衣服摩擦着的时候更是难受得紧。

“你若是再胡说八道便给我滚出去！”

墨燃笑了，重重顶了一下他潮湿温热的小穴，故意曲解道：“我要是出去了师尊怎么办？”他说着又抵住楚晚宁最敏感的地方研磨着，“师尊这里都难过得哭出来了，真的要我出去吗？”

“混账！”楚晚宁紧咬牙关拼命压抑住快要泄出来的呻吟，“快停下……”

他却没想到墨燃竟真的停下了，扶住他的腰将自己慢慢抽了出来，只一下一下顶弄着他细嫩的腿根。

“你！”楚晚宁气急，戛然而止的情事让他浑身难受，平日里也没这么听话，这会儿倒是懂得“尊师重道”了？

“别急，”墨燃说着翻出了一件纯白的狐皮斗篷将他裹了起来，“会让你吃饱的。”

将楚晚宁裹紧后，他便将他抄起放倒了窗台边，继而一把推开了窗户，外面还在下着雨，一眼望去天色昏沉，已看不清雨幕后的光景。

饶是如此楚晚宁还是下意识地扯了扯身上的斗篷害怕被人看到，尽管他们住的地方人烟稀少，更别说这么大的雨这么黑的天根本不会有人出门。

墨燃在后面将他压在窗台上，手也不老实地伸进了斗篷里面摸着他的小腹，含住他的耳垂道：“师尊，雨下得好大。”

“不要在这里，”楚晚宁羞耻得快要哭出来了，“把窗户关上，我们去床上。”

“别怕，”他温柔地吻着他乌黑的头发试图安抚他不安的情绪，却掀开了他的斗篷扶住自己硬挺的欲望猛地搂着他的腰将他往后带，一下子插进了他还在滴水的小穴，“雨这么大，不会有人看到的。”

“我……啊……”墨燃箍住他的胯部在他身后不遗余力地顶弄着，每一次都退至穴口再狠狠地撞进去，他情不自禁地收缩着肠壁将他绞住，小穴里面越干越湿。

“啊——”墨燃被他咬得十分舒爽，重重捏了一把他的臀尖沙哑催促道，“再咬紧一点，宝贝，你好棒，吸得我好爽。”

楚晚宁用力抓住窗框，仰着头承受着伏在他身上的人猛烈的抽插，细密的雨不时打在他烧得滚烫的脸上，混着眼角落下的泪水，一副被欺负得极狠的模样。

墨燃犹嫌不够，就着插入的姿势将他转过身来，抬起他一条长腿环在腰上，双手揉搓着已经泛红的臀尖再用力掰开，更深更重地将自己顶进去。

“啊……”楚晚宁失神地细声呻吟，双肘靠在窗框上，将下身与墨燃贴得更紧些，小穴里的水堵不住似的沿着他的腿根流下来，两人的下身一片濡湿，狼狈不堪。  
“宝贝，再夹紧些，”墨燃低低咒骂几声,“快到了，我们一起……”

后穴传来的快感过于强烈，楚晚宁忍不住自己伸手上下撸动着自己的欲望，墨燃看得眼热，更用力地捏住他的臀尖抓揉着，心痒难耐地让楚晚宁伸出舌尖狠狠吮吸了一下，一路往下啃咬着他的锁骨，吻上了他红肿的小奶尖。

抽插了数十下之后他终于紧紧搂住楚晚宁悉数射在了他温热的小穴里，楚晚宁也低喘着将自己喷洒在他的小腹上，气喘吁吁地靠在他的肩头，洁白的柔顺的狐皮斗篷濡湿了一片。

楚晚宁累得睁不开眼，只能任墨燃抱着去清洗，暗自在心里盼着这冬雨快些停下。


End file.
